Never Say Never
by QueenOfTheOwls
Summary: A oneshot songfic. Never Say Never by The Fray. Hermione and Draco are in love but they must keep it a secret because it is dangerous for them if anyone found out. This is their story of love, acceptance, comfort, and eventully happieness.


Never Say Never

Disclaimer: Just a cute little one shot I thought about for a week or so, I don't own anything, that's J.K. Rowling's business. A songfic based on _Never Say Never _by The Fray

"KNOW-IT-ALL BINT!"

"PUREBLOOD PRAT!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"FERRIT!"

Harry quickly made his way out of the kitchen and sat next to Ginny and Ron on the sofa at The Burrow. Ever since Draco and his mother Narcissa had turned themselves in to the order, they had sought refuge against Voldemort and thus were held up at the recently extended Weasley house with the rest of the order.

This however turned to be a nightmare for anyone living there due to the two people arguing in the kitchen for the millionth time, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

It seemed like to anyone else living there that all those two did was argue and fight with one another, it could be as simple as who was washing dishes to who's ideas to defeat Voldemort were better, and the best anyone could do was to stay out of their way despite the headache they caused.

"Fighting again I see." Ron said to Harry, who was rubbing his temples fiercely.

"I had to get out of there; those two are the most stubborn people that ever existed."

"I'll take care of this." Molly Weasley said before standing from her chair and proceeded towards the kitchen.

"Mom no please, it's only going to make things worse." Ginny said.

"I'm willing to give it a shot; I can't stand to hear their fighting any longer. We are already under enough pressure as it is and their bickering like children doesn't help any. It is either this or I'm throwing them both out tonight and they can fend for themselves!" Molly said, heading in the kitchen.

"ENOUGH!" Molly yelled loud enough everyone could hear from the living room.

"YOU TWO ARE DRIVING THIS HOUSE INSAINE. I THOUGHT YOU BOTH COULD BEHAVE LIKE MATURE ADULTS AND WORK TOGETHER BUT I GUESS NOT. THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR WEEKS NOW ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! EITHER YOU BOTH STRAIGHTEN UP OR ELSE I WILL SEND YOU BOTH PACKING, YOU BOTH SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL THAT YOU ARE HERE NOW AND NOT DEAD. GO TO YOUR ROOMS, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Molly yelled, making everyone hold their breath.

Draco stormed through the kitchen door, red faced and glared at everyone who dared to look at him including his mother who was sitting in the corner and was clearly appalled at her son's attitude. With a huff he stomped his way up the stairs and slammed the door to his room just before Hermione left the kitchen next. She was clearly in the same state except she did not look at anyone and instead ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Ginny made a move to get up from the sofa but Harry placed his hand on her leg to stop her.

"I think you had better let her cool off for a while Gin, you know how she can be when someone tries to talk to her when she gets mad."

Ginny nodded in agreement at her boyfriend and placed his head on his shoulder, finally enjoying some rare peace and quiet.

Hermione felt terrible that she and Draco were giving everyone such a terrible time, including Mrs. Weasley, but they both knew it was the only way to not rouse suspicion.

Looking through the keyhole to be sure nobody was outside, Hermione looked quickly to see nobody was in the hallway before she opened the door quietly and tip toed down the hall to Draco's room. Without bothering to knock she quietly slipped inside only to find herself pressed against the doorframe and his mouth on hers hungrily.

Draco tangled his fingers in her curly hair as he slipped his tongue in her willing mouth and battled with hers. As the temperature in the room slowly began to get steamy, Hermione grabbed a hold of his white blond hair to keep him in place and with the other hand, grabbed the front of his button down shirt.

"I swear Hermione this is so kinky, arguing with you just turns me on even more." Draco said voice deep with lust before making his way to her neck and kissed it madly, causing Hermione to moan softly.

"I know it turns me on too; I think we might want to make it less convincing next time though. Molly will most likely get rid of us if we don't comply." Hermione said, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his toned, pale muscles.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without and just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

Draco pulled away from her neck to look deeply in her lust laced chocolate eyes, finding himself drowning in them like many times before.

"While I am grateful to be here and protected I would gladly go anywhere you are Hermione, I love you." Draco whispered before softly kissing her lips.

"I love you too Draco, I always will." Hermione said happily while wrapping her arms around her wonderful man.

Nobody knew of their secret and even if they did nobody would believe it, even they could hardly believe it themselves half the time. They wanted to say it started last year when Hermione found Draco in the prefect's bathroom, giving into a moment of weakness and crying his eyes out at the monster he had become. Instead of running away or saying something to him, Hermione inched closer as he sat with his arms around himself, not noticing her.

She had pulled him into a hug then and held him tightly as his tears ceased to stop. He knew who it was hold him immediately due to the wild cherry perfume she always wore, but for once he was not about to argue, instead he had wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder as she stroked his blond hair.

Once he got a hold of himself he looked at her and expected to see a snide, harsh look on her face since she could use his moment of weakness as blackmail. Yet instead he saw kindness, understanding, and innocence, the three things he craved for in his life.

Since that day they found themselves meeting in various places and he would vent his frustrations and hurt to her, expecting her to come to her senses one day soon and give up on him like so many already did, but she stayed by his side and listened to him when nobody else would.

Since then he slowly found himself falling in love with her and it scared him to death, he knew if he was with her it would not only go against everything he was ever taught but it would put her in danger since he was a death eater and Voldemort could find out easily. Plus he never forgot the damn task in killing Dumbledore he had to do by the end of the year and he knew once she found out he did it she would hate him forever.

He tried so hard to push her away then and fight his feelings towards her but he only found that it made him love her even more and he soon came to find that he could not deny himself any longer.

Their first kiss had been purely amazing, never had he ever felt this way when he kissed a girl. He had approached her at one of their meetings and instead of talking her pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers. He saw firelight and sparks then and he didn't think it could get any better but was proven wrong when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with the same feeling he produced. When they needed to breathe he looked at her only to see her eyes sparkle and her cheeks flushed, seeing something so beautiful in his arms made him shiver with delight.

But when she whispered "I love you" to him it was his undoing. His heart had jumped through the roof and his smile was wide with excitement and joy. Telling her "I love you too" to her made him just as happy as he saw her tears of happiness dance in her eyes.

They dated secretly for several months and while his task was nagging his brain as time got closer and closer, having Hermione near him and loving him was a good enough distraction to keep him sane.

After about five months of dating they had made love for the first time. She had been a virgin then and was clearly nervous when the night came. Draco was prepared though and he swore he would make it good for her. He had kissed her and worshiped her body with a passion he didn't know he possessed. Once making sure she was wet enough and ready to receive him, he had slid inside her gently, it did hurt for her at first but only for a little while and when the pain passed a mind numbing pleasure took over as he would thrust himself in and out of her tight channel. When they came a wave of euphoria took over as they saw sound and heard colors that didn't have names, from then on out they knew that no matter what the circumstances were, that each other's arms was where they belonged.

Yes they wanted to say it started then but they both thought it started even earlier back when they were children and would hate each other and despise one another, they thought this was the beginning of sexual tension and unfamiliar feelings beginning to emerge.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

Draco stripped Hermione down to her black lace bra and knickers and picked her up in his arms lovingly as he walked towards the bed, never taking his lips off of hers.

He placed her down gently on her back and took a moment to gaze at her beautiful face once more, her eyes held nothing but love for him at that moment and he knew his silver orbs did the same.

While he was looking at her she had taken the liberty of unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants and pulling them down his hips, revealing grey silk boxers, tight well toned legs, and a hard member begging for attention.

Before going any further, Draco remembered to place both a contraceptive charm on Hermione and a silencing and locking charm on the door, since he knew from experience that Hermione was a screamer when her orgasm hit.

He lied down on top of her and began kissing her neck once more as he slid her bra straps off of her shoulders. Hermione has closed her eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of her lover's lips on her sensitive neck and place her hands on his back, digging her nails in slightly.

"I love you… I love you…" He would whisper as he kissed his way down her should and to her clothed breast. He started sucking the nipple outside of her bra, receiving a gasp and a moan from her as he did so, he found the clasp of her bra, which was conveniently in the front this time and snapped it with one hand and moved the lacy cups away from his treasure.

He had slept with girls who had breasts of all shapes, sizes and colors but he knew that none he had seen before ever compared to hers. A round C cup she amounted to with pale pink nipples that always stood at attention was what greeted him and he always greeted them back with his hot mouth and tongue, this time was no exception.

Hermione through her head back and moaned as she gripped onto his head, his ministrations always made her want to weep because they were both so gentle and so pleasurable. While he busied his left hand with her right breast as his mouth assaulted her left, his remaining hand made its way down to her knickers and was pleased to find that she was already soaked through for him.

He slipped his hand inside her underwear and found her blissful bud, he rolled it in between his fingers causing Hermione to moan loudly and grip the bed sheets underneath her. He knew she was well ready for him but decided to play with her a little more before getting to the act they both so desperately wanted.

He took a hold of both sides of her underwear and slipped them down her legs, revealing her hot, aching vagina to him and her fully naked body which he wanted to devour like a feast. He slipped two fingers inside her warm channel and used his thumb to torment her sensitive nub. He could tell she was close and would be cumming any minute due to the fact that she was bucking her hips wildly to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

"Oh god Draco!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her and her juices flowed onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, loving the taste of her essence on his tongue. He took a hold of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, exposing his long erect member that was already leaking his pre-cum.

He crawled back on top of her and kissed her hungrily once more like he did at the door as he positioned himself between her thighs. Then in one movement he thrust into her hard, filling her to the hilt. Hermione moaned enjoying the feeling of fullness she had been missing that only he could give her. He began moving inside her tight body at a fevered pace that suited the moment for them both. Hermione wrapped her legs around his thighs and gripped onto his slightly sweaty back once more, leaving red half moon marks on the skin.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"Oh Draco…so perfect… I love i-it when y-ou fuck me." Hermione choked out as he thrust himself harder in her, bringing her closer and closer to heaven.

"Only you baby… only you Hermione." Draco responded as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his cock and into his body.

Hermione gripped his shoulders tighter as she felt the beginning of another orgasm getting ready to take her over, while preparing for this intense moment she took the time to look into her lover's beautiful face.

Sweat pooled on his forehead like the rest of his body and only added to the beauty that was uniquely Draco, his cheeks were flushed pink and his teeth were clenched tight as he looked down at her with passionate, glittery silver eyes. Suddenly those eyes snapped shut tightly as he was concentrating on his own orgasm that had just started. As if on cue Hermione felt the fire of pleasure shoot up her body as she threw her head back and closed her eyes tight, screaming her lover's name as she came hard.

Hearing his name on her tongue was enough to kick in his orgasm full force. Stars danced on the inside of his eyelids as he slammed himself in her harder when he felt himself cumming, screaming her name along with releasing his seed.

When Draco became spent he leaned over in exhaustion, looking down at his glowing lover and smiling peacefully. He slowly pulled himself out of her and rested his back onto the bed, pulling her to cuddle on his chest. Both of them wore satisfied smiles as they tried to catch their breaths and relax their pounding hearts.

"No wonder they call you the sex god of Slytherin." Hermione said, rising a chuckle from Draco before kissing the top of her head.

"Your pretty amazing yourself you know, even though I am your first and only lover you seem to know what you're doing."

"That's because I know what you like my love." Hermione said before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

They lay there content for a little while before Hermione remembered the conversation she attempted to have with him before they both became distracted.

"But it all seriousness we probably should tone down the screaming matches." She said.

"But they are so fun love, it's funny to watch everyone's reactions to us arguing, not to mention it is a killer aphrodisiac. " Draco said, kissing her neck gently, making her softly moan.

"Be that as it may Draco, while we find it entertaining no one else seems to think so. I know Mrs. Weasley rather well and if you piss her off enough the outcome can be destructive."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"Okay love if you think that we might get into deep trouble by our performances, then we will tone it down a little." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you my ferret, I love you."

"And I love you my little mudblood." Draco replied with a searing kiss on her lips.

Just then they heard a knock outside of Draco's door along with a woman's voice.

"Draco, can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" Narcissa asked.

"Shit" he mouthed, jumping out of bed along with her.

Hermione was scrambling to gather all of her clothing and ran into the closet to get dressed while in record timing, Draco pulled on his pants and shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

Draco opened the door to look at the calm but stern face of his mother, while trying to look as if he was woken up from a nap.

"Yes mom come in." He said moving out of the way for her to enter.

Narcissa sat down on the chair at his desk and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, not willing to look at her son just yet.

"Draco, why are you being so careless?" She asked him finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean Draco!" Narcissa said, quickly losing her patience.

Draco was taken aback by her tone, he couldn't recall a time where he ever heard his mother swear unlike his father.

"Your petty fighting with the mudblood is getting you closer and closer to being thrown out of this house. While it may not be the best place in the world to live in, it is the safest for the time being. If you are forced out on the streets Draco, the dark lord will find you and bring you back into his ranks and will do Merlin knows what to you." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please Draco, realize how serious this is. I've already lost Lucius to that horrible monster, I can't bear to lose you too. If something happens to you I will surely die." Narcissa said while her tears fell down her porcelain face.

Draco was once again taken aback by his mother's actions. He couldn't remember ever seeing her cry either. She was raised as a pedigreed pureblood wife, meaning that despite the circumstances she was always to wear a mask of calm indifference and be poised like a lady.

Draco immediately felt guilty for what he had been doing now. Yes while it was a bit of fun for him and Hermione and it wasn't really real, he didn't realize it was affecting his mother so much. He walked over to Narcissa's slumped form in the chair and cautiously placed his arms around his mother and held her tight.

"I didn't realize mother that it was hurting you so, I will try from now on not to argue with the mudblood to the extent we have been doing. I can't say we will stop fighting completely because I'm not sure it is possible, but I promise I will try and control my temper with her. I'm sorry." Draco said.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son and held him tightly, finally calming her tears once more.

"Thank you Draco, for now it is enough. You will always be my little boy and I don't want to think of what they will do to you if they capture you. Your all I have left Draco."

"I swear mother, I won't let them take me back. I will do whatever it takes to stay safe."

"Thank you my son." Narcissa said before standing from her chair and looking at him.

"You look more and more like your father every day Draco, I just hope you won't begin to act like him too. The dark lord has already taken control of one man I love, I can't let him do it again. I love you Draco, I know I don't tell you as often as I should, but I really do." Narcissa said before leaving a kiss on Draco's forehead and leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Hermione came out of the closet fully dressed and wrapped her arms around Draco from behind.

"I feel terrible now." She said.

"Me too."

"From now on we will tone it down some, I didn't realize it gave your mother so much grief."

"Neither did I, but thank you my love for being so cooperative." Draco said before turning around and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her once more.

Weeks had passed at the burrow and true to their word, they had managed to tone down their "arguing" to an acceptable level. While they knew they couldn't stop completely to keep up appearances they did manage to halt the screaming matches.

Voldemort and his death eaters had become all of a sudden really quiet. It was too quiet and eerie to the order and they had a feeling something along the lines of a mass killing was about to occur.

One evening their suspicions were correct when Severus came through the door, wincing in pain from his injuries that Voldemort had given him and collapsed on the couch while Molly tended to his injuries.

"Miss Granger's parents had been found, tortured and brutally killed." Severus said in a somber tone, making everyone in the room fall silent.

Everyone had entered the room when Severus came back except the girl herself, who was taking a little nap at the time.

Draco felt like he wanted to be sick, he knew this would break his love's heart as he clenched his fists and felt bitter rage pulse through his veins.

"There is more… Lucius Malfoy was the one who led the search party and did most of the torturing."

Draco turned white as a sheet then and his breath quickened. If the first piece of news wouldn't destroy her then this one definitely would. She might not even be able to look him in the eye ever again because she would be reminded who his father was.

"They were just a few of the many they rounded up and slaughtered. When I got there it already looked like a bloodbath. There were around 120 muggles or so that had been rounded up, including the Grangers and were slaughtered as if they were cattle."

Ron turned and punched the wall then, injuring his hand and making a huge dent in it.

"That son of a bitch! He will pay for this dearly, both Voldemort and Malfoy."

Draco became a little pissed at Weaslebee's outburst, true he hated his father for what he had done and he was convinced this monster that his father had become was not the man he grew up with. Yes this man was partially responsible for his existence but when it came down to it he was still his father no matter how badly he wanted to change this.

"You look like you want to say something Malfoy." Ron said.

"Ron for goodness sake don't toy with him, now is not the time." Harry said.

"You should listen to Potter for once Weaslebee." Draco said.

"I'm just speaking the truth Malfoy, your disgusting excuse of a father murdered the parents of the girl I love!" He yelled a few inches away from Draco's face.

Everyone stared silently at Ron then, most had their suspicions that he was in love with Hermione but he never said anything about it, until now.

Draco was quiet like everyone else, secretly pissed that Ronald Weasley thought he had a claim on his girlfriend, well he was sadly mistaken.

"That man Weaslebee is not my father, my father was not a murderer, not until Voldemort came around. He hated muggles and mudbloods then as he does now but he would never stoop so low as to kill and torture anyone. He is not the man I remember, so before you start getting smart with me Weasel maybe you should look at this from all sides." Draco said before leaving the room but was not out of earshot.

"I didn't realize Malfoy felt that way about his dad." Harry said.

"He isn't the only one Mr. Potter, I feel the same way too, that man is not the one I fell in love with and married." Narcissa said.

"Who is going to tell the girl? She will have to know eventually." Mad eye asked.

"It might be best if nobody does for now, this will crush her." Remus said.

"This can't be kept from her forever though." Mad eye retorted.

"We know Mad eye, but right now just might not be the best time to say anything." Harry said.

"We will have to be sure that Miss. Granger is watched more closely now, she might very well be their next target." Severus said.

Draco sat at the foot of Hermione's bed and watched her sleep peacefully, oblivious to what was happening in the world of consciousness. If she was beautiful in the daytime than she was even more beautiful at night when she slept, curly hair fanned out on the pillow, long eyelashes barely kissing her pale cheeks, and luscious lips just begging to be kissed.

Draco rarely felt sad or guilty for anyone, himself included but his heart broke when he looked at her now, he could only imagine how broken she would be once she found out. She had talked about her parents some when they were together, according to her they were very loving and supportive of her, he guessed they were where she got those qualities.

He had secretly hoped that he would be the one, one day that she would bring home to meet them. He wondered how they would take to him, would they be happy for her? Or would her daddy chase him out and tell her she could do better. Would they have liked him to be their son-in-law? Now he would never know.

While he was lost in thought, he failed to notice that Hermione had woken up and was staring back at him, until she got closer and pulled him down with her and snuggled in his arms.

"What's wrong Draco?" She asked him.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." He replied.

"Come on Draco, you know you can't lie to me."

He hesitated for a moment, he knew that he should tell her but for now he was going to trust the judgment of the order.

"Nothing really, I just have a bit of a stomach ache from dinner. Mrs. Weasley cooks so well that I found myself eating too much."

"You mean I missed dinner? Why didn't anyone come get me?" She asked.

"You were exhausted love, you have been up a lot these last few days helping the order figure out where the next set of attacks will be, you needed rest." He said, kissing her cheek gently.

"I would rest a lot better if you were here next to me like you are now." She said.

"Believe me I wish I could be all the time, but you know that our love is forbidden especially with Voldemort still alive."

"I know, sometimes I wish I was a pureblood so we wouldn't have to hide."

Draco sat up and looked at her surprised at what she said, and now that he knew the fate of her parents he really wished she didn't say that.

"Don't say that love, if you were pureblood I might not love you as much or at all. Being muggleborn is part of who you are, and I wouldn't change one thing about you Hermione." Draco said before kissing her lovingly, unaware that Narcissa was watching the entire seen from out in the hall where the door was cracked.

****************************************************************************************

The next morning she came down for breakfast only to be met with sympathetic looks that were trying to be disguised but had failed miserably.

"Okay what the hell is going on? Why are you all looking at me that way?" She asked.

Nobody spoke up to her, neither confirming her statement nor denying it.

"Anybody?" She asked getting pissed off.

"We have to tell her everyone, she obviously can tell were keeping something from her." Tonks said.

"Hermione, sit down please." Harry said.

Immediately Hermione got a bad feeling about this, whatever they were going to tell her was not going to be good. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat on the other side of her, each taking one of her hands.

"Hermione, there is no easy way to say this…"

"Out with it Harry, I can't take it any longer." She said.

"Lucius Malfoy led a group of death eaters to muggle London last night and captured 120 muggles and tortured them and killed them. Hermione… your parents were two of them." Harry said, looking away from her.

Hermione felt numb, surely she had misunderstood what he said. Her parents couldn't be killed.

"Harry this is a very sick joke your telling me." Hermione said angrily.

"He's not joking Miss. Granger, I witnessed it with my own eyes last night." Severus said.

Hermione's anger intensified greatly, she knew she was on the verge of a mental breakdown but she could not help but lash out at Snape.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM? INSTEAD OF GETTING SOME SICK PLEASURE IN WATCHING!" She screamed mere inches from his face.

Severus felt sorry for her and had predicted her outburst so he was not angry at what she said.

"I couldn't Miss Granger, when I had gotten there, they were already killed. It was a bloodbath."

Hermione was visibly shaking now, she looked like she was going to hit Severus but she didn't after all when the floodgates opened and loud sobs broke from her as she felt to the floor in a heap.

Ron came over and put his arm around her but was shoved away by her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled at him as well as anyone else who dared to attempt to as well.

"Hermione please…" Molly said.

"No Molly, just leave me alone." Hermione said darkly after her tears had slowed.

Hermione felt sick, how could such a great morning turn out to be a complete disaster?

She looked around at everyone, they were all watching her as if she were a caged elephant, waiting for her to act out once more. Hermione's fists were shaking and she bit her lip so hard it began to bleed red.

"I'm going to go back upstairs now, I need to be alone. If anybody even thinks about bothering me today I seriously doubt any of you will want to know what will happen." Hermione said before racing out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Poor girl." Tonks said.

"Yeah, Hermione is the best girl we know." Fred said.

"She doesn't deserve anything like this." George said.

Harry looked over at Ron who was looking particularly glum, not only was he sad that Hermione rejected his attempt at comfort but he couldn't possibly fathom how badly this hurt the woman he loved and he would have done anything to take her pain away.

Harry looked over by the window to surprisingly see a similar expression on Malfoy's face. He had his arms cross and appeared to be lost in thought as his eyes were cast down onto the rug below.

Fortunately for Hermione everyone respected her wishes today and left her alone, even Draco had not come to see her. Part of her wished that he would come through that door and take her in his arms and whisper loving words to her, but she knew he was being understanding and was giving her some space for her to sort things out.

She didn't want to believe it was true, that Snape was really lying. But she knew he had no plausible motive to upset her this way. She had thought back to the last time she saw her parents, it was over the Christmas holidays and that winter had been a particularly harsh one. They went without power for three days and were virtually snowed in, luckily since Hermione was a witch and was of age to do so, she used her magic to keep things running at home, even if they couldn't go anywhere. She recalled that this was the closest holiday she ever spent with her parents and enjoyed every minute.

Her mother had coxed her into the kitchen and she taught her how to make all sorts of delicious dishes and even let her help with Christmas dinner. Here they would talk about school and bond, this was the time she chose to tell her mom about Draco. Her mother was surprised at the fact that Hermione was so young but so serious about this relationship and was looking forward to the day that she would bring him home with her.

Dad on the other had was not exactly pleased with the news. It seemed that nobody was good enough for his little girl even though he never met Draco. He had even offered for her to invite him for Christmas dinner but she quickly said that they were not in that point in their relationship yet, but they were getting there when really she was thinking how dangerous it would be for that to happen now.

Secretly Hermione now wished she did bring Draco home with her, her parents' opinions had always been important to her and what they thought of her boyfriend was no exception, but now she would never know if they thought he was the one for her or not.

Tears fell on Hermione's face again as she wished she could just stop crying. She always hated doing it, even as a child. It made her feel so helpless and vulnerable and afterwards she always felt sick. However she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind on the bed as the comforting scent of her lover assaulted her senses.

She leaned back into his embrace and relaxed into his body heat as he kissed her hair tenderly.

"Words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am Hermione, this makes me want to kill my father with my bare hands."

"You can't take responsibility for Lucius' actions Draco, it is he who I blame, and he is the one who took my only family from me, not you."

Draco was hurt beyond words, how could one woman go through so much anguish and still be sitting upright?

"You're an orphan now?" He asked sadly.

Hermione nodded her head, not wanting to think about it. She didn't want to think about if and when she survived the war, what would be left for her then? He mother wouldn't be there on her wedding day helping her get ready nor would her dad walk her down the aisle.

They wouldn't be there for the birth of their first grandchild and her children would never know their grandparents.

Draco held her tighter and nuzzled her hair, breathing in the scent of wild cherries.

"I'll be your family Hermione, me and my mother will. Granted she will need a little time to get used to the idea but I would gladly be your family. You also have Potter, Weasel, and the Weaslette, we may not be your family by blood Hermione but we all love you just the same." Draco said.

Hermione turned to him and smiled for the first time that day, Merlin she loved this man and would do anything for him. He always knew how to make her feel better when she was hurt.

"There is my beautiful smile." He said, smiling back.

"You're so mean you know that." She said referring to the nicknames for the Weasleys.

"Hey, it comes with the package love." He said.

Hermione cuddled into his chest after they fell back on the bed and tangled their legs together.

"I think they would have liked you Draco." She said suddenly.

Draco looked down at her in confusion as he rested his chin on her head.

"Who?" He asked.

"My mom and dad. I know my mom would have loved you instantly, daddy might have needed more convincing though but I'm sure he would have came around eventually."

"You wanted me to meet your parents?" He asked to the now blushing Hermione.

"Yes, they would have had to know the boy who captured my heart at such a young age." She said smiling.

Draco smiled regretfully, his secret wish would have been fulfilled if not for his blasted father.

"Hermione, I would have loved to have met them. To see the two people who created the most amazing girl in the world." He said before gently kissing her lips.

Hermione's stomach decided that it had enough of her moping around all day without any food and made its presence know, causing the kissing couple to chuckle and Hermione to blush embarrassingly.

"Come on dear, let's get come food in you." Draco said picking her up and holding her bridal style.

"I'd rather eat you instead." Hermione said and winked and licked her lips.

Draco's eyes became saucers as he gulped and shifted at the uncomfortable erection she gave him.

"Merlin woman don't do that. Not only is it hard to hide but it is very unpleasant without attention." He said causing Hermione to laugh.

"Tell you what, how about after dinner we burn some calories and take care of that problem." She whispered, pecking his lips.

Draco moaned and set he down gently before he lost control of himself and ravished her.

"I will hold you to that love." He said before kissing her and walking down stairs with her.

It must have been close to midnight or so, Hermione thought as she lay awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Ginny's steady breathing.

She tried to get to sleep for hours now but nothing seemed to work, not even sex with Draco after dinner made her tired enough for her to sleep, which surprised her.

Hermione looked out the window and noticed how pretty it was tonight. The full moon glowed brightly in a sky filled with stars and a sudden fall of meteors. The pond outside the Weasley's home sparkled with the moon's reflection as fireflies floated around the yard.

Realizing that it was pointless to sleep, Hermione got up and wrapped her fuzzy blanket around her and put on her slippers. As Hermione left the room she didn't notice that Ginny had one eye open and watched her leave, Hermione had been known to sneak off somewhere in the middle of the night sometimes and would usually come back with a relaxed, sated look on her face.

Ginny at first thought she was sneaking to Ron's room but quickly found out from him that she was not, leaving him to ponder why she would ask that and for her to wonder where she was going. Well tonight Ginny decided that she was going to find out one way or another.

Creeping silently down the hall, Ginny snuck into Harry's room and began shaking him gently.

"Harry… Harry wake up." Ginny said.

Harry moaned as he woke to see the blurry figure of Ginny staring down at him.

"Ginny it's the middle of the night, granted having sex with you right now sounds nice but I don't think I can get my body to wake up to do so." He said before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"I'm not here for that Harry, I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

That got Harry's attention, she never asked for his cloak unless she needed to investigate something important. He sat up and put on his glasses and looked at her curiously.

"Why do you need that?" He asked.

"Hermione has been sneaking off some place at night sometimes and has been gone for hours at a time. I originally thought she was going to Ron's room." Ginny blushed at the meaning, causing Harry's eyebrows to disappear into his hairline.

"But he said she was not and just now she snuck off again and I need to know where she is going." She said.

"This is violating her privacy you know, what if you see something that you really don't want to see." Harry shuddered suddenly seeing a mental image of Hermione in bed with Snape.

"That's the chance I'm going to have to take Harry, if Hermione is doing something dangerous or is hurt I want to know about it.

Harry sighed at his girlfriend, once she was on about something she would relentlessly pursue it until she got her way.

"Fine but I'm coming with you, I doubt I could get back to sleep anyhow." Harry said, quietly pulling the cloak out of his trunk and taking Ginny's hand.

"Where do you think she went?" Harry asked.

Ginny was about to answer when she suddenly got her answer. She glanced out the window to see Hermione outside in front of the pond, staring into the night sky.

"She's outside, come on." Ginny said, quietly pulling Harry along and trying to not make any steps creek.

They pulled on the cloak once they made it outside in the comfortable summer air.

Luckily for them all the living creatures such as the chickens and gnomes were sleeping so they had hardly a chance for tripping. They crept behind a row of bushed and watched Hermione stare at the meteors falling fast from the glittering sky.

"See she's watching the meteor shower, nothing to it. Let's go back in." Harry whispered but stopped himself from moving when he saw Malfoy walk outside and approach Hermione. Harry was about to confront him when Ginny pulled him back and made him keep quiet and observe.

What they saw next shocked them petrified. Malfoy had wrapped his arms around her from behind and when she turned her face to see him, he kissed her lips gently.

Both of their mouths fell open at this and they quietly moved closer so they could hear what they were saying, determined now to know what the hell was going on.

"Couldn't sleep love?" He asked her, placing his chin on her head as he watched the meteors fall with her.

"No I couldn't and apparently you couldn't either, I'm surprised." She chuckled.

"Me too, believe me after three orgasms with you I was sure I'd sleep well."

Harry and Ginny went pale with disbelief. Hermione and Malfoy were sleeping together this whole time and never knew?

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked her suddenly concerned for her.

Hermione turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the strong muscles under his white sleeping tank shirt.

"I guess everything has finally caught up to me Draco, now that all of this has hit so close to home. I hate saying this but I'm scared, I'm really scared Draco. I'm supposed to be strong but now I feel so frightened at what is to come." She said.

Draco held her tight and kissed her forehead gently, determined to show her through his actions that he was going to protect her no matter the costs.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"A wise beautiful girl once told me that it was okay to be scared, that while you may act tough and emotionally hard if you feel scared it is nothing to be ashamed of, it is part of being human. And that beautiful girl is right. Hermione take your own advise, don't be ashamed to feel frightened, now more than ever you would be a fool if you were not."

Draco said cupping Hermione's cheek with complete tenderness.

"But know this Hermione I love you more than anything, I have never felt like this about anyone before. I will protect you and I sure as hell won't let that disgusting snake lay a hand on you. You are mine and I will not lose you."

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

"I love you too Draco, I can't stand the thought of being without you not even for a day."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another in astonishment.

"They love each other?" Harry whispered.

"Ron will be devastated." Ginny replied.

"But how? We've seen it, they hate each other."

"Apparently they had us all fooled, yes I get it now." Ginny said.

"Then explain to me because I'm lost." Harry said.

"Their fighting was all an act, they have been in love this whole time. It is dangerous for them to be out in the open being who they are. So they acted as if they hated each other for us and when they were alone they expressed how they really felt."

"How did all this start I wonder?"

"That's for them to tell us, shh look." Ginny said noticing them talk again.

"Would you Hermione be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione was stunned at his question, clearly not expecting it.

"What are you asking Draco?" Hermione said.

Draco got down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand and looked up into her eyes, making the other three watch in surprise and holding their breaths.

"Hermione I love you more than anything in this world. More than my money, my family name, my pureblood status, I don't give a shit about all that. Ever since you comforted me that night in the bathroom my life had become so much better. You gave me hope Hermione, freedom and kindness as well, this is why I love you so, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I need to know. If and when we get out of this war, would you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as tears fell down her face, she already knew what her answer would be without having to think about it.

"Yes Draco, yes I will marry you." She said.

Draco looked at her with the happiest look anybody ever saw him wear. It looked like he couldn't believe she accepted his proposal. He got off the ground and picked her up in his arms and swung her around freely.

Draco put her down before they both go too dizzy and kissed her passionately while her arms snaked around his neck.

"Hermione you have made me the happiest man in the world, I know we are young but I will support you if you have dreams you want to live. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She said before kissing him once more.

Harry decided that they had seen enough and intruded on the lovers' privacy for too long. He took Ginny's hand and they snuck back to his room, wanting to discuss what they had seen.

"Wow, I was not expecting that, any of that for that matter." Ginny said.

"Yeah who knew they were in love this whole time, they are really good actors.

"I think it is so romantic." Ginny said blushing at the thought.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend clearly missing the concept.

"Come on Harry think about it, forced to pretend they hate one another when they really love one another instead. Think of the excitement, the passion, and not to mention that loving proposal he gave her. I think that this actually started way back when we were younger."

Harry snorted at this, he seriously doubted that Malfoy loved her then, but what was this incident he mentioned about her finding him in the bathroom?

"You know we can't tell anybody Gin, especially not Ron." Harry said.

"But Harry…"

"Ginny, this isn't our secret to tell, plus Voldemort and Draco's father are still out there. It will be too dangerous for anyone to know. We must keep this a secret.

Ginny sighed, she knew Harry was right but she wished she could discuss this with the now future Mrs. Malfoy.

"Anyway, speaking of passion, I've got something passionate for you." Harry said, pulling Ginny down on the bed and crawling on top of her before kissing her hungrily.

The next day Hermione had a hard time controlling her smile, yes she was still saddened by the murders of her parents but the prospect of being married to Draco gave her something to look forward to in the future. At the time Draco said he didn't have a ring but he would be able to get one soon, he would just have to confess everything to his mother which could possibly be bad.

She knew however despite whomever had their objections including his mother, if they both survived the war she was definitely going to marry him and nobody was going to stop him.

She and he stood outside of his mother's door, breathing deeply and holding each other's hands, trying to prepare for what might be a total disaster. Even though they had to keep their engagement a secret it was important for Narcissa to know their plans, it was especially important for Draco to have her blessing since between the both of them she was the only parent who would be able to give it.

Draco knocked on the door and almost immediately Naricssa opened it, surprised to see the both of them before beckoning them inside.

Draco and Hermione sat down and took one another's hands, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Narcissa. She looked up at the couple with a look of indifference before she spoke.

"Draco, is there a reason why you have come to me with her this morning?" She asked.

Draco bit his lip but Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze that urged him to continue.

"Mother, I have asked Hermione to marry me after the war and she said yes." He said.

Narcissa looked surprised but not really upset, on the contrary she smiled slightly causing both Hermione and Draco to stare in confusion.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask her Draco." She said.

Draco's mouth hung open as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"Originally I didn't, I thought you too hated one another just like the rest of the house assumes so. It wasn't until I saw you that night through the cracked door, kissing her and holding her like you really loved her that I began to see things differently."

"So you're not mad?" Draco asked but his question was ignored as she turned her attention to Hermione, who had been silent the whole time.

"Miss Gra- Hermione, why did you agree to marry my son? Was it for his inheritance, the power, the pureblood name and status?" She asked.

Hermione sat in shock but in a way expected these kinds of questions from her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I want to marry your son, not for money, power or status but because I love him. I genuinely love him. He is my best friend, the one I can talk to about anything. When I'm with him I feel as though I'm more than just a know-it-all, he makes me feel like a lady, like a person who deserves to be loved. When he is with me I feel happier than I've ever been and when he is away I feel incomplete and miss him terribly. I hurt when he hurts, I'm happy when he is happy and I will do anything to be with him forever." Hermione said,

stunning Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa looked her over for a few moments, trying to see any lies in her words but she could find none. She sighed and closed her eyes and clasped her hands together before looking to Draco.

"While I would have preferred you marry a pureblood I'm not going to force you to do so, after all we don't pick who we love, our souls do that for us. When I first came here with you Draco I had no idea you loved her then and if you told me then I would probably forbid it, but I see the wonderful young man you have become and I see the young lady you wish to bind yourself to and I can honestly say I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love than they are now, not since your father and I.

The more I focus on Hermione, the more I see that she is more perfect for you than any other woman. She is your intellectual equal, she is strong enough to stand up to you, and she obviously cares for your happiness." Narcissa said before breaking into a rare full fledge smile.

"With all of this evidence in your favor, I'm pleased to say you both have my blessing."

Draco looked like a kid in a candy store he was so happy, he walked over to his mother and hugged her tight, trying to fight back the emotion in his voice.

"You have no idea how much this means to me mother."

"Believe me I think I do." She said before going over to Hermione and looking at her sternly.

"He is my son Hermione, my only child, I made the mistake of letting him get hurt once, I refuse to let that happen again, if you so much as ever hurt him I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand." She said.

Hermione smiled, understanding clearly what she meant.

"If I ever did hurt him, I would count on it."

Narcissa smiled, glad she got through to her future daughter in law.

"Good, now I do believe a Malfoy lady needs a proper ring." She said, walking over to a drawer and pulling out a green velvet ring box and giving it to Draco.

"This belonged to your grandmother, she wished you would give it to a suitable lady, however I recommend you don't give it to her now, since others will be bound to notice." Narcissa said.

Draco opened the box and Hermione gasped at its beauty, it was a silver band with a large heart shaped emerald and diamonds clustered on each side.

The emerald's color was so deep that it was almost black but when it sparkled in the light many different iridescent colors came from it, it was perfect.

"That is a pure emerald, passed down since the fourteenth century. It was carved out and untainted by goblins." She said.

"It's perfect." Hermione said before Draco closed the box and placed it in his pocket.

"Soon my love it will be on your perfect little hand." He said.

"Now that you have my blessing, I suggest you run along now." She said.

Draco and Hermione left the room and held one another for a brief moment in the hallway.

"Is this a dream? Are we really getting married?" She asked him.

"Yes my love, we are. You will be Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy soon so get used to it because I'm never letting you go." He said before kissing her.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

However their happiness that day was short lived as the order was prepped for battle since Voldemort and the death eaters were spotted in a nearby field. Draco gripped Hermione's hand in assurance before battle, seeing that this was finally it, the day they were dreading had come. They apparated along with the rest of the order and took the enemies by surprise as they started attacking.

The battle was a long one, several went down including Tonks, Fred, and Remus but the dark side had lost several as well including Bellatrix, Mcnair, and Goyle.

Narcissa and Draco had been dueling other death eaters when they came across a very angry, very insane, looking Lucius Malfoy.

"So it's true after all. My wife and son are both traitors. I will give you both a chance to repent for your sins and come back to me, after all I would hate to see what would be done to the both of you once we win."

"You're mad Lucius." Narcissa said.

"I am your husband wench and you will not speak to me that way."

"You sir are not my husband, not the man I fell in love with many years ago. What happened to the man who loved being a caring husband and a wonderful father?" She asked.

Lucius laughed at her question with malice she never had seen before in him.

"You really are naïve aren't you? That man is dead, has been dead for years. The dark lord showed me how weak and worthless those feelings were so I gave them up and now I am more powerful than I could have ever imagined, something I had hoped my son could have achieved but I see he is nothing more than a weak, worthless boy." Lucius said, sneering at his son.

"You're wrong father, it is you that is weak. These feelings give me strength, not take it away. It is you I feel sorry for." Draco said, his wand pointed at his father's chest.

"Why you insolent little bastard, you will pay for that. CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed causing Draco to fall over in pain.

"Stupify!" Narcissa yelled but missing Lucius.

"You'll pay for that wife." Lucius said, lifting his wand after a very painful curse for Draco and aimed it at Narcissa.

"STUPIFY!" Hermione yelled from behind sending the curse into Lucius' back.

Hermione ran over to Draco, only to see his eyes were closed and he was very still.

"Draco… DRACO!" She screamed but got no response.

_We're pulling apart and coming _

_Together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together_

_Pull it together, together again_

Lucius struggled up and laughed wickedly in Hermione's direction.

"You are a fool mudblood, my son might be dead and you risk your ass to come to a corpse."

"Shut your mouth Lucius, he is not dead." Hermione said, holding onto his wrist.

"How dare you talk to me that way! You are just like your filthy mother."

Hermione froze in anger as she stared at him in disbelief, making him smile hatefully even more.

"Yes mudblood your mother was a fighter definitely and I must say for a piece of muggle trash she was a nice piece of ass."

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed launching herself at him only to be cursed like Draco was.

"Now my dear wife, where were we." Lucius said.

"Avada Kedavera!" Severus yelled from behind, hitting Lucius and killing him instantly.

Tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes as she saw the man that was once her husband, dead at last.

Severus grabbed Narcissa and held her tight as she cried.

"I know Cissa, I know. He was once my friend but that man has been long gone. We need to look about Draco's and Miss Granger's injuries." Severus said before kissing Narcissa's forehead.

They walked over to the peaceful looking couple laying side by side. Severus took both of their pulses and fortunetly they were both just passed out and not dead.

They both woke up while the battle was still raging but when Harry killed Voldemort it was as if time had stopped. Everyone stood in disbelief as they saw the corpse of the most feared wizard in existence lying dead on the ground.

Cheers erupted all around them and everyone broke out into sobs, some for happiness, some for sorrow for the ones lost. The remaining death eaters had been captured by aurors and were being carted off to Azkaban as the celebration/ mourning was occurring.

Draco and Hermione looked at one another, battered, bloody and bruised they still managed a small smile for one another, glad they both made it before rushing into each other's arms.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"I love you." Draco whispered before kissing her.

"I love you too." Hermione said back, noticing that everything suddenly got quite.

They looked around to see everyone looking at them in astonishment, some with their jaws dropped and eyes wide, some looked like they may feint. Two however smiled slightly knowing the secret was out, one redhead was particularly pissed off and looked like he wanted to punch Draco, and a blonde woman smiled happily seeing her son finally happy.

"Well I guess now is as a good time as any." Draco said before getting down on one knee again, prepared to do it right this time.

The ones who didn't know gasped as they saw Draco pulled the ring box from his pocket and open it.

"Hermione, we made it like we said and I still mean everything I said the other night, now more than ever. Hermione will you marry me?" He asked, happily already knowing her answer.

"Yes Draco I will, I'd love to marry you." Hermione said, before kissing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Ron yelled getting to a mere feet from the couple.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled to her son for his filthy mouth.

"Actually I'm a little confused too." George said.

"Yes I think we all are." Severus said.

"Most of us anyway." Ginny said grinning like Harry.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked.

"Wait how did you two know?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone just hold on a minute, lets explain one thing at a time." Narcissa said.

"Okay, let's start with what is with you two?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well Ron, Draco and I are in love, we have been for a long time now."

"But what about your epic fighting?" Molly asked.

"All an act, we had to keep up appearances after all. It was too dangerous for us to be together out in the open."

"Why Malfoy Hermione? Why him and not me?" Ron finally asked.

Hermione sighed, dreading this question that she knew he would have asked.

"I love him Ron, we are perfect for one another. We match each other's intelligence and are both very stubborn. Our personalities are so much alike and not to mention he loves me just as much and would do anything to b with me. As for not you Ron, well you never asked me for one thing, you always gave me mixed signals plus I don't believe I could ever like you like that. I feel you are more like a brother, I'm sorry." She concluded.

Ron was beat red with anger as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah, well piss off the both of you. You deserve one another. I'm going home." Ron said before apparating.

Hermione started to cry but Draco held her close and lovingly soothed her, making everyone believe what they said was true.

"Give him some time Hermione, he just needs to cool off." Ginny said.

"Yes I suppose so, but how did you and Harry know?" Hermione asked.

Ginny bowed her head as she blushed and shuffled her feet together.

"Well we uh followed you outside under the invisibility cloak the nigh he proposed."

"Her idea completely." Harry interrupted, getting a glare from Ginny.

"Anyway we followed you because we were concerned about where you were going, you should have seen how surprised we were when we saw you both. " Ginny said before getting serious and coming up to Draco.

"Malfoy, do you love her? Do you really love her?" She asked.

Draco smiled and laced his fingers with Hermione's.

"With all of my heart."

"Good because if you hurt her, I will be first in line to kick your ass."

"I will be second." Harry said.

Draco laughed, thinking he would be in deep shit if he ever tried hurting her.

"You all will be the first to know if that ever happens which I doubt it will." He said holding her tightly.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_6 Months later_

Ginny placed the veil on Hermione's head and tried not to cry, knowing that would make Hermione cry and she couldn't ruin her makeup now.

"I can't believe it Ginny, soon I will be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. I just wish my parents were here for this."

"Yes I know Hermione, but my mom was here to help you get ready and my dad is walking you down the aisle." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at her substitutes, she was surprised at the fact they still liked her even after breaking Ron's heart. It made her sad to think that even after 6 months, he still didn't want to talk to her, much less come to the wedding. Ginny told him he was being a big baby but he didn't seem to budge, so Hermione was doing her best to move forward and with her soon to be husband in her life, that was fairly easy.

A knock at the door brought Hermione out of her thoughts as Arthur, Molly and Harry walked in and were stunned at how beautiful Hermione looked. She wore an ivory a-line wedding gown that flowed like liquid silk down her frame and the skirt was covered with a thin piece of flowery lace with the same pattern on the bodice.

"He is still here isn't he?" Hermione asked nervously, fingering her calla lily bouquet.

"Yes Hermione, Draco is still here, in fact he's worried you'll walk out on him." Molly said with a chuckle.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Hermione said.

"Well it's that time Hermione, come we don't want to keep your future husband." Arthur said, extending an arm for her to take.

The wedding was being held at Malfoy manor thanks to the insistence of Narcissa. Everything was beautifully done in the ballroom. Calla lilies and tuberose hung delicately all around and violinist were playing a melodic harmony as the wedding party started to come down the aisle.

Ginny came down in her mint colored dress that went to her knees and smiled at Harry who was being Draco's best man ( how he got roped into doing so he wasn't sure.)

When Draco saw Hermione, his breath caught in his throat. He never in his life saw anything more beautiful than she was now. Moment's like this made him thank the gods every day for being allowed to live and make this wonderful woman his wife. The one who saved him from despair and disaster and for the rest of their lives he would do his best to return the favor.

*******************************************************************************************

AN: It is done, I'm quite happy with this and I hope you are too. This song is called Never say Never by The Fray, one of my favorite bands. Please read and review. I worked hard on this


End file.
